Un ángel en las sombras
by ai no kotoba
Summary: Una redacción sobre Itachi, solo serán dos capítulos ¿Cuanto te podrías tardar?


"_Cuando los ángeles lloran, es porque se dan cuenta del mundo corrompido, y pierden su inocencia. _

_Cuando los ángeles lloran, o se convierten en demonios o, se vuelven más fuertes e intentan cambiar el futuro de su alrededor, aunque sea un poco"_

_¿Y si al intentar cambiarlo un poco, te miran como a un demonio?_

-_ Un ángel en las sombras _–

Capítulo 1: Itachi debe morir.

Era una noche en la que la luna brillaba rojiza en todo su esplendor. El viento revolvía sus largos cabellos negros mientras él cerraba los ojos a la sombra de aquel árbol.

Estaba cansado, sentía dolor. Dolor físico… dolor del alma… para él ya no había la más mínima posibilidad de felicidad pero, quizás de paz.

Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, no por nada su enfermedad era incurable y estaba ya en la última fase.

Se sacó del bolsillo un frasco de pastillas, aquellas que tomaba a diario y de las cuales exageraba en días como ese cuando el dolor era inaguantable. Kisame, cuando lo veía en ese estado siempre iba a otro lugar pues sabía que al Uchiha no le gustaba que lo miraran así.

Se pregunto entonces qué pasaría si se dejaba de tomar esas pastillas. Sonrió sin ganas ante su desdicha.

Si se las dejaba de tomar, significaría mucho dolor… tristeza y dolor, aunque creía merecerse mucho más; significaría que se habría mantenido vivo en vano, que no podría salvar a su querido hermano menor del infierno y el dolor al que él había empujado tras sus decisiones, de las cuales no se arrepentía y, aun así, no podía con toda esa carga en su conciencia y en su corazón. Su único deseo era encontrarse con Sasuke y que él lo derrotara, se deshiciera de una vez de su pasado y volviera a la aldea para vivir con el tiempo una vida normal al lado de sus amigos.

-Él aun puede ser feliz… yo tengo que ayudarlo a lograrlo… -sonrió con tristeza, en el fondo aquello le parecía de cuentos de Hadas "derrota al villano y vuelve victorioso" pero para él, esa era su única razón de vivir un poco más.

Si recordaba cómo había empezado todo y el por qué de sus decisiones, se recordaba a él mismo a los cinco años en una noche como esa y con el pequeño Sasuke en brazos.

La noche en la que el kyubi atacó, cuando él apenas era un niño, lo hiso darse cuenta de muchas cosas y la más importante, la que quizás tuvo más fuerza en él al tomar sus decisiones fue "no me gusta ver sufrir a personas inocentes… no me gusta ver morir a personas inocentes… los niños deberían caminar junto a sus padres en una noche así, no verlos morir por los deseos egoístas de los adultos".

Con esos sentimientos siempre dentro de él, creció, y comenzó su desdicha también al darse cuenta que él había nacido en un clan despiadado, orgulloso, con ansias de poder, un clan que no pensaba en los demás sino solamente en si mismos.

Cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de eso, él siempre intentaba huir pero, esa vez no pudo. Enfrento la realidad del mundo corrompido y perdió la poca inocencia que quedaba en él. Esa noche, él también murió.

¿Cómo había empezado todo? A él le dolía recordarlo pero lo hacía, le hacía sentir… que en esos momentos su sufrimiento era mucho menor que antes… que se merecía todo: El exilio de su aldea, el temor y el odio de los que protegió o conoció, y el que más se merecía, el odio de su amado hermano.

-No deberías tardarte outoto… si te tardas tendré que ir por ti –dijo con sus ojos cerrados evocando sus recuerdos dolorosos

Empezó a llover, le gustaba la lluvia, era fría como su piel y su tacto era gentil, como una caricia. Sí, era fría pero así como a algunos les daba tristeza a otros les daba paz. Caía sin hablas y le limpiaba las lágrimas ¿Lloraba? Sí, él si lloraba, lo había hecho antes, muchas veces de hecho.

Lloraba como esa noche… en la que por un bien mayor sacrificó todo lo que amaba y tenía, incluso su futuro al ver la cara de decepción de su amado hermano menor, cuando su inocencia se había roto y se llenó de miedo y odio hacia él.

Le hiso ver a través de su mangekio sharingan la luna escarlata, los gritos y la sangre, cómo había matado a cada una de las personas de su clan, el clan donde nació y al cual debería ser leal, pero ahí estaba desenvainando su katana y matándolos a todos sanguinariamente, manchándose las ropas con las salpicaduras carmesí de su familia, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, como si no sintiera o le diese igual. Lanzaba kunais de manera profesional con un tiro certero siempre, nadie lo pudo parar, algunos tenían cara de resignación. Luego, lo peor de todo, sus padres. Entró a la casa donde había vivido y los miró ahí, se acercó a ellos rápidamente y su espada se movió tan rápido como sus cuerpos cayendo sin vida sobre el charco de sangre formado momentos atrás. Bueno, al menos, eso fue lo que le hiso ver a Sasuke para que desapareciera cualquier sentimiento de amor por él. Para terminar con su plan, su amado outoto debía odiarlo.

La realidad era que a cada casa que entraba sigilosamente se mordía los labios, cada vez que blandía su espada se desgarraba por dentro una herida incurable y muy dolorosa, lo peor era que no podía detenerse, no debía detenerse; su destino se había cerrado dejándole únicamente esa opción para que al menos su hermano viviese.

Al entrar a su casa en esa fría noche, se odió a si mismo, fue el dolor más grande. Quizás su padre lo mereciera, si su golpe de estado se llevaba a cabo mucha más gente inocente sufriría todo lo que él estaba sufriendo, solo por adultos egoístas y sus razonamientos corrompidos… aun así, era su padre, el que le había enseñado lanzar la gran bola de fuego y siempre le alagaba. Era su madre la que no había hecho nada, la que no opinaba; la que le besaba la frente antes de ir al colegio, la que le preparaba su obento y le decía que lo amaba: La que le dio la vida y a la que él se la tenía que quitar. Una parte de su cordura se quebró ahí. Por eso cuando vio a su hermano tan ignorante de todo y parecido a él, solo por un momento, sintió que era él y le mostró todo aquello de la peor manera. Así lo había planeado, pero en ese momento no se contuvo.

"¿por qué…?" le había preguntando desgarrando la última parte de su corazón sangrante… la parte en la que su hermano lo amaba y admiraba.

"para medir mis habilidades" mintió sin más creyendo que era lo mejor

"solo por eso… solo por ese fin has matado a todos"

"Es de suma importancia" dijo dejando ver un poco de tristeza que Sasuke en su estado no pudo notar, los pequeños ojos negros de Sasuke se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Cómo se sentía entonces él en ese momento? Ni siquiera encuentro las palabras, solo me dan ganas de llorar

¿De dónde sacaba la fuerza para mostrarse despectivo, frío y malvado con él? De su mismo amor por él.

Incluso rió antes de darle la espalda solo para hacer incrementar su odio, pero al verlo caer no soportó más, lloró, pero se tenía que marchar para seguir con su plan y mantener a Sasuke a salvo de la dolorosa verdad.

Dolor, tristeza, desesperación, frustración, remordimientos, pesadillas, un gran abismo… sentía tantas cosas, que lo único que su corazón pudo hacer al final fue derramar lágrimas, esa noche; como cada vez que cerraba los ojos y lo veía tan palpable como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, quizá por eso no dormía bien.

Abrió los ojos otra vez, aquellos que estaban perdiendo su luz, su brillo ya lo habían perdido. Se hubiese quedado ahí sintiendo las gotas recorriendo su ser… como si lo limpiaran pero, si se quedaba ahí empeoraría su estado y no se podía permitir ese lujo. No antes de estar tan cerca de su hermano como para dejarle vengarse. No, aun no podía morir, tenía que rescatarlo de todo lo que había causado, separarlo también de la marca de maldición de Orochimaru para que fuera libre y ponerlo a salvo de Tobi para que nunca escuchara nada de esa boca que lo sabía todo y que podía mentir y envolver con facilidad a corazones perturbados.

Porque Uchiha Itachi debía morir, pero no en ese momento, sino el día que por fin hubiese terminado su plan, encontrándose con la única persona a la que amaba, la que más le odiaba, su hermano menor.

Porque los hermanos mayores siempre protegen a los menores, aunque estos lleguen a odiarlos. El moriría después de haberlo salvado.

Al menos, intentarlo.


End file.
